Big Brother 15
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: It's like Big Brother but it's not! 14 housemates enter the house and have to live with total strangers for 4 months. There are no evictions but there is a Big Brother. So read to find out what happens when these 14 housemates enter the house. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL STOP
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **It's like Big Brother but it's not! 14 housemates enter the house and have to live with total strangers for 4 months. There are no evictions but there is a Big Brother. So read to find out what happens when these 14 housemates enter the house.

**Chapter 1: **Enter the First Three Housemates

"Your joking." Matt said over his phone, he was at his apartment in Adelaide and was sitting on his bed.

"Nope, you have been accepted to the big brother house." The voice over the phone said. Matt couldn't believe but suddenly realised.

"What about my football career?" Matt asked confused. Matt heard the voice laughed and he went into a explanation.

"We have spoken to your coach and he thinks it is a great idea because you need the more social life and it is in the summer when there is no AFL on." The voice said.

"Say if I agree, I heard it's different this time." Matt said standing up from his bed.

"Yeah that is true, there is no host, no evictions but there is still Big Brother and will be filmed around the world." The voice said.

"Alright I'll do it, when is it?" Matt asked excitedly.

"September 12th to January 12th." The voice said with a very business tone in his voice.

"So I'll be spending Christmas and New Years in their." Matt said counting the months on his fingers.

"Yes so bring a suitcase of essential items, no mobile phones or any writing equipment." The voice said.

"Alright, so we meet at dreamworld on the 12th at…" Matt trailed off.

"The housemates will be arriving at 10am and will be entering the house at 7pm." The voice said before hanging up. Matt checked his phone on the bed and turned towards his mirror and saw his messy brown hair wave in the wind as he left the window opened. His hazel eyes looked over his room and saw his training clothes on his bed.

"Shit, I'm late for training!"

LINEBREAK

**(Matt's POV)**

"So, which way do I go?" I asked the security guard. He pointed to the door on the left and I walked in and saw another security guard.

"You must be Matt?" He asked. I nodded and he suddenly smiled.

"Your going to be the first one to enter the house and then the other housemates will enter after you." He said pointing to the doors which looked like a semi circle.

"I have to check you to see if you have any writing equipment or mobile phones." He said before checking my pockets and sleeves.

"Before you go, can I have a autograph for my son?" He asked excited. I laughed and signed a paper for him before dropping of my luggage.

"The luggage will be delivered when everyone has arrived, so go in the house and check it out." He said stepping out of the way, I walked to the doors and when they opened, I walked in to see a backyard with a pool and a little island in the middle of it. I looked around to see a veranda with lounge seats under it. I walked over and saw the door into the house.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself before walking in to the kitchen.

"Very retro." I said looking around. The walls looked very colourful with patterns all over them. I walked into the bedroom and saw 7 purple double beds.

"Wait. Do we have to sleep with other people." I said looking around nervously. I shook my head and continued to take a tour of the house. I looked around the lounge room and saw the white couches with a secret room in the same room.

"I hope someone comes sometime soon." I said to myself before going out to the backyard. I sat on a lawn chair for about 5 minutes before hearing a door open. I turned my head to the door to see a guy walk in with wavy messy brown hair.

"Hello." I said getting up from my chair. I walked over to him and extended my hand.

"I'm Matt and you are?" I asked politely . He shook my hand and smiled nervously.

"Im Taylor, it's nice to meet you." said Taylor. After Taylor shook my hand, he realised who I was.

"Hey, you play for the Adelaide Crows." Taylor said astonished. I nodded and asked if he was a fan.

"Nah, I don't much AFL but I watched your grand final performance against Collingwood last year." Taylor said gaining more confidence. I smiled and asked what he does for a living.

"Im in a band with a couple of mates." Taylor said.

"That's awesome, I play guitar in the past time when I'm not training." I said entering the house. He nodded and went to the bedroom to see the 7 double beds.

'What do we have to sleep with people?" I heard Taylor exclaime. I laughed and went into the lounge. I sat on the couch and was relaxing when suddenly.

"**Matt and Taylor to the Diary Room." **I heard a voice say. I fell off my chair and looked up.

"Where's the diary room?" I asked the voice.

"**You will find it." **The voice said. I stood up and walked to the bedroom to see Taylor trying to find the diary room. I walked over to the bathroom and was about to walk in when the voice stopped me.

"**Not even close, Matt." **He said laughing. I shook my haed and walked out of the room.

"Of course, you're not in the toilet." I said to myself. I haerd Taylor laugh as I turned a corner and saw a glass door.

"I think I found it." I shouted out to my new housemate. Taylor come running out of the kitchen and waited for the door to open. The door opened and we both walked in to see a big red chair in a room full of darkness. The chair suddenly started to glow and we both sat on it.

"**Matt and Taylor, welcome to the Big Brother house." **Said Big Brother.

"Thanks for having us, Big Brother." Taylor said full of confidence. I smiled to the camera also full of confidence.

"**Something tells me, that your feeling lonely." **Big Brother said in a manly voice. I looked at Taylor who nodded towards the camera.

"**Go out to the backyard, you will be seeing someone." **BB said. II nodded and muttered a thanks towards Big Brother and walked out of the Diary room with Taylor walking behind me. I ran out to the backyard to see the door open and a girl about my age with luscious blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hey, I'm Sarah."

**So, their we go. The first three housemates are in and I am already having trouble on it! I need them reviews or I want continue **


	2. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
